Blah,Blah,Blah
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: My reason of how the Gorillaz got into the desert scene of Rock It's music video. And why Noodle is rested on 2D's shoulders. FUNNY!Rated T for a certain Satanist's words cough,coughmurdoccough,cough.
1. Death of Mikey Da Pickle

**Disclamer: **I don't own Gorillaz….

**Blah,Blah,Blah**

2D, Noodle, and Russel were watching a funny sight. Murdoc was dragging an enormous suitcase. He was the only person of the four who wanted to bring anything. After an hour or so Murdoc gave up.

"Damn suitcase!" he yelled as he kicked it. Then he jumped behind the wheel of his jeep, his three band mates already waiting for him. "Where the ell are we going anyway!" Murdoc asked, angrily turning to face Russel.

"K-Ky-Kylilak desert," the fat New Yorker said, squinting his pupiless eyes to read a small card they had received earlier.

"SHIT! We're gonna be trapped in a bloody desert and I can't bring a damn thing!" Murdoc shouted as he pounded the dashboard, causing the annoying car alarm to go off, which made everyone jump, and Murdoc to cuss and shout even more. "DAMN IT!" he jumped out and kicked the jeep. Noodle pulled out a small device. She calmly pressed a large button on it. The annoying screeching immediately came to a halt. Murdoc turned to face her. "thanks…" he muttered and got back into the jeep. And then they were off.

**-7 hours later-**

"I've got to go PEE!" 2D cried, as he fidgeted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat.

"And I'm HUNGRY!" Russel declared, his huge stomach growling so loudly you could swear it was a motor boat.

"I don't see a bloody rest stop anywhere!" Murdoc shouted. They hadn't even reached the desert, and already Murdoc was about to strangle both of them.

"BUT I'VE GOT TO GO!" 2D wined. Murdoc slammed on the breaks and began threatening him, Russel tried to stop Murdoc from choking the poor idiot. It was all, as I'm sure you know, a lovely battle.

"SHUT UP!" someone yelled, making them all turn to face the, up to this point, silent band member.

"Wow, you can yell?" 2D asked the young girl behind him. Noodle blushed and sank back into her seat.

"There!" Murdoc pointed as they pulled up to a gas station. They stepped inside, each going to a different aisle. Murdoc trudged up to the counter.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" asked to blonde behind the register. Her eyes widened and she tossed her arms in the air. "Take anything you want sir just don't shoot, Don't Shoot, DON'T SHOOT!" she dropped to her knees. Murdoc stared at the psychotic girl. Who practically kissed his feet.

"Look Lady, get up or I WILL shoot you," he growled. The woman stood up immediately. "We're heading for Kylilak desert; do you have anything we may need?" Murdoc questioned. The girl stared at him.

"c-Canteens!" she sputtered, still a little shaken from Murdoc's appearance. She held up three large canteens and one small one.

"Thanks," Murdoc replied handing her twenty dollars.

"k-Keep the money sir!" she squeaked nervously, glad that she was alive. Even, though she had never really been in any danger. Murdoc shrugged and stuffed the money back into the pocket of his leather jacket. He excepted the canteens and looked around to find a fountain of some sort, he spotted a shabby water fountain nearby. Murdoc filled the larger canteens first, when he began filling the smaller one, the fountain stopped. Murdoc turned and gazed confusedly at the blonde.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…."

"It's out of water," she explained. Just what he needed, a midget of a canteen that was only halfway filled. Oh well, it'd have to do…. He found the others and they got back into the camo jeep . Noodle holding a small yo-yo, 2D grasping a huge pickle, and Russel held a variety of foods.

"2D-san, I thought you hated pickles?" Noodle asked.

"Uhh…this pickle aint for eating," he replied. He then took out a miniature beanie and a tiny pair of glasses. "Look, it's a nerdy pickle!" 2D made the pickle dance cheaply on the dashboard. Murdoc soon lost his patience, grabbed the pickle, and tossed it into the road, only to be hit by a on passing semi truck. "MIKEY! I'LL AVENGE YOU…..SOMEDAY!" Murdoc sped off. Running over 'Mikey' who was splattered on the ground, his beanie soaked in pickle juice.

Awhile after Mikey's tragic death, Murdoc handed out the canteens, taking one large one for himself. 2D, Russel, and Noodle stared at the small one.

"Okay….Who gets the runt?" 2D asked, looking up at Murdoc. Russel grabbed one of the big canteens. Noodle and 2D exchanged glances.

"take it," she muttered. 2D grabbed the last large one, leaving the smallest for Noodle.

**NOW ENTERING **

**KYLILAK DESERT**

Read a large nearby sign. Murdoc kept driving, despite the nervous movement of his band mates.

"Ugh….this is taking FOREVER!" Murdoc shouted, breaking the hour long chain of silence. "SCREW THIS! I'm drivin off road!" he turned the jeep and began driving in the sand. No one saying anything, knowing Murdoc would kill them.

**The end of Chapter 1!**

**Whooo that took me a while! Okay…..please review if you liked it, I will continue as soon as I get at least 5 POSITIVE ones, until then….BYE BYE!**


	2. Stuff typed at four in tha mornin

Howdy Do here comes,

**Chapter. 2**

"Noodle, y' okay back there?" 2D asked, turning back to face the unusually silent girl.

"I'm fine 2D-samana, thank you for caring," she replied. The sun was blazing hot, shining down on the desert sand. Not even the slightest breeze could be felt.

"Damn it's hot out ere," Murdoc mumbled as he tilted his canteen. A single drop landed on his tongue. "Great," he sighed. He turned to face 2D who was shaking the canteen over his mouth.

"Because of Mikey's death, the nerd canteen lord is mad at us!" 2D screamed. Murdoc whacked him upside the head with the empty metal countainer. He noticed Russel roll his pupilless eyes (which I don't know how the hell he did that) and kept driving through the thick sand. He looked around when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Noodle handed him her small canteen.

"Uhhhhh…Thanks," he muttered and drank there was. She hadn't even taken a sip.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Murdoc, I think we are lost," Russel said. Murdoc stopped the jeep.

"We are not bloody lost!" he growled ,turning to face Russel. Then he continued to drive.

"yeah we are," 2D whispered. Unfortunately for him, Murdoc's keen ears heard him.

"Wearenotlost!" he quickly snapped, punching 2D in the head.

"owwww," he whimpered in pain.

"Why the ell are we out here anyway?" Murdoc yelled.

"Video shoot," Russel replied; staring out at the quickly setting sun.

**-yet another hour later-**

The night air was cold, FREEZING! The jeep came to a sudden hault.

"We're stayin here for the night," Murdoc announced, "Don't like it….DEAL WITH IT!" He jumped out. "Tubby, you take care of Noodle and Brainless over there." 2D was playing with a small beetle that had landed on his arm. "I'll be asleep somewhere else. Move the jeep, AND YOURE DEAD!" he glared at them suspiciously. "Do I make myself clear Tusspot!" He leered at the idiot, Who slowly sank down in the seat. Murdoc stomped off.

"Let's go, now's our chance!" 2D joked; knowing they really would be dead if they even moved an inch. They laughed all fell asleep with the image of Murdoc walking here to find that the jeep was gone, cussing and shouting his head off while trudging through the desert planted firmly in their minds.

"DAMNIT!" Murdoc shouted so loud, it could wake the dead.

"Wot?" 2D asked sleepily as he yawned.

"The bloody jeep won't start!" He yelled turning the key again, hoping it would work. But him having the luck he has no success. "SHIT!DAMNIT!" Murdoc was interrupted from his enraged cussing fit when Russel finally spoke.

"As much as I hate to say this, let's walk," he suggested and stood up. He, 2D, and Noodle hopped out of the broken jeep. Murdoc stared at them stubbornly.

"Do you honestly think that I'm gonna walk through the bloody desert. And if you do, you are sadly mistaken!" The others just shrugged their shoulders and began to walk. Murdoc quickly changed his stubborn ways and followed.

_OH GOD THAT CHAPTER SUCKED! IT HURT TO EVEN TYPE IT! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ITS AS BAD AS I THINK IT IS! I WILL KEEP GOIN WHEN I GET TWO NEW POSSITIVE REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE ITLL START GOIN SOMEWHERE!_

_UNTIL THEN I BID YOU A FOND FAREWELL!_ (Flies off into space)


	3. Thanks To Green Day This Chap Is Odd!

_I'm listenin to Green Day's CD International Super Hits and writing this so it'll be odd. VERY ODD!_

(Has curly mustache)

**WEE WEE here is,**

**CHAPTER 3**

2D, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel dragged themselves through the desert. Them all becoming more worn out then ever, which is hard for us famous people. (Yes, I live in a dream world.) Murdoc and 2D had become lost in a disturbing conversation about who was better at fighting, John Baystow or Johnny Depp. And so far 2D's point was slowly becoming more…._sensible._

"John Baystow works out; Johnny Depp is an actor!" 2D argued.

"SO!" Murdoc defended.

"Doesn't that prove that John Baystow is stronger?" 2D questioned.

"Sweet SATAN!" Murdoc whipped out a cell phone. He dialed a number and began screaming into the small phone. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" then he called someone else. "Get over here!" he yelled then paused as the person talked. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YA MISS YOUR BLOODY SOPE!" he clicked it shut. Just then the dreaded and feared workout music started to play and John Baystow fell from the sky. Followed by Johnny Depp. "You," Murdoc said pointing to John Baystow "He called ya dumb, kill him!" then he pointed to Johnny Depp. ""He said you suck, beat him up!"

"You LITTLE PUNK!" John yelled as he tackled Johnny Depp to the ground and beating the snot out of him. Johnny Depp kicked him off and slapped him in a girly way.

"TUBBY!" Johnny Depp shouted. Everything became silent.

"tubby," John Batstow whimpered. And ran away crying. Just then a giant Elvis hair do popped out of the sand, causing John to trip and fall straight into a cactus. "REMEMBER ME!" he shouted as he died.

"JOHN-oh well," 2D cried then became distracted by a small dung beetle rolling a tird in the desert sand.

"WOO-WHOO I WON!" Johnny Depp began to doing the victory dance. Then the entire Elvis came out of the ground and scooped him up. So our friend Johnny suffered a horrible and slow death inside the stomach of a supposed to be dead Rock legend.

"Uhhhh who won exactly?" 2D asked turning to face Murdoc.

"Johnny Depp," Murdoc mumbled.

"But he died too!" he protested.

"Yes, but I'm always right Dullard," he said in triumph and walked ahead.

"Actually, Murdoc-san is very wrong in many ways," Noodle whispered just loud enough for everyone except for the proud Satanist to hear.

**-An hour later-**

Everyone had forgotten about the whole John VS Johnny battle and trudged through the hot desert; often seeing many odd things come out of the sand. Although Noodle was in much better shape then them all combined, she was way more tired.

"Murdoc-san I don't want to be trouble, but can we please take a break," she panted.

"No, we have to keep walking if we want to get there," he replied firmly (big word!) then glared at Russel. "Hey Lards, didn't ya buy food when we were at that bloody gas station?" Russel looked down at the ground in guilt.

"Yeah about that," he began to explain but was cut off when they heard low growls behind them.

"Uhhh Russel, please say that was your stomach!" 2D cried.

He was sadly mistaken.

**-To be continued-**


	4. Da Dingo Ate My Baby

**I'll kick your ass right out the door,**

**If you don't read,**

**Chapter 4!**

"Russel, please say that was your stomach."

2D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel turned around to see what it was. Five dingoes stood, their faces caked in blood.

"I thought dingoes only lived in Australia," Russel said confusedly. The dogs took a step forward and they took five steps backwards. The dingoes slowly surrounded them. There were now at least ten of them, each baring sharp teeth and an obvious hunger.

"I have a plan," Murdoc whispered and pulled out a baby doll from nowhere. "Ya see tha baby?" he called. The dingo's ears perked up. "GO FETCH!" he shouted and threw it. The killer dogs ran off. Seizing the opportunity, they began to run for their lives as the dingoes tore the doll to shreds. After the doll was gone, which wasn't very long, they chased the, already tired enough, members of Gorillaz.

"We're all gonna die!" 2D cried.

"Yeah, and ya know what the worst part is?" Murdoc asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Wot?" 2D questioned.

"The dingo ate my baby!" Murdoc sobbed.

"Right…and if we live, then remind me to ask where you got that thing," Russel said, hearing the barks get louder, they ran faster.

**-Later-**

Murdoc, 2D, and Noodle hid behind a rock as Russel kept lookout. They had finally lost them after three long hours of hide-and-go hunt. Noodle was asleep. She was exhausted.

"Murdoc, I think we should find some water," 2D exclaimed, gazing nervously at Noodle and seeing how pale her face was.

"Oh yeah, that'll be real easy in the middle of a BLOODY DESERT!" he shouted, his voice slightly echoing off of the boulder. 2D looked over at a nearby cactus and (for the first time in his life) remembered something from his days he worked at the fair. (Don't ask why he'd need survival tips at a fair, cause ya wont get an answer folks!)

"There's water in cactuses!" 2D announced. Murdoc stared at him like he was insane.

"Well Dullard, congrats! When we get home, if we do, you get to live in the Funny Farm!" he patted the idiot on the head like a puppy that had obeyed a command. 2D swatted him away and stood up.

"Fine, I'll show you!" then he walked towards the lonely cactus.

'_This should be funny!' _Murdoc thought as 2D stared at the cactus, trying to find how to get to the water inside. Murdoc turned when he heard someone coming. Russel sat down beside the sleeping Noodle.

"Mudds, tomorrow we are gonna take a break and just rest for the day," he informed Murdoc. The Satanist looked around.

"Uhhh Russel….have you noticed that, oh I don't know, there is hardly ANY BLOODY SHADE!" he yelled. Russel quickly thought of a reply.

"We could dig holes and stay in them for a while!" he answered.

"Do I look like a damn mole to you!" he asked angrily.

"Oh yeah, that would take a while," Russel mumbled. Then he spotted something in the far distance. "Hey, what's that?" he questioned, pointing at the items somewhat far away.

"I don't know," Murdoc mumbled, he himself now interested.

"OWWWCH!" 2D suddenly screamed. Murdoc turned his head so fast that his neck nearly broke.

"WOT?" he yelled and ran over to the, in tears, 2D.

"OWWWW!" he wailed in pain.

"WHAT!" Murdoc asked. 2D held up his finger. Barely even in there at all, was an cactus needle. "Tusspot….you really are a sad man," Murdoc growled and removed the thorn.

"YA SAVED MY LIFE!" 2D cried gratefully. Murdoc rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on Dullard, lets go," he muttered and walked back over to where Russel was. Noodle had woken up when 2D had screamed and was staring around confusedly.

"Let's go see what that is," Russel said, pointing a tubby finger at the distant speck. The four trudged through the sand to get to whatever it was.

**-30 mins later-**

They finally reached the objects. Noodle screamed in fright.

"THEY ARE SKELETONS!" she cried. The one thing that freaked her out was skeletons and there were four of them less then three feet away.

"Shovels!" Russel exclaimed as he stepped forward and took the shovel of one of the bodies. 2D and Murdoc also grabbed shovels for themselves. Noodle carefully walked forward. When she quickly pulled the shovel, the entire arm came off, its bony fingers still gripping the handle firmly.

"EWWWW!" she screeched and dropped the shovel immediately. "That's just NASTY!" she screamed and ran away. 2D went to get her and Murdoc calmly ripped the arm away. He took it and scratched his back with it.

"ahhhhhh that's tha ticket," he sighed and scratched away. 2D came back, dragging Noodle. "Hey Noods!" Murdoc said and stuck the arm towards her. Noodle's eyes widened, she spun around and ran away, her hands over her mouth. Murdoc shrugged cluelessly and continued to itch his dirty back with the skeleton's severed arm.

**END OF CHAPTER 4! Please Review! The fic will go on when either it gets 25 reviews, or I'm not to lazy to update…… tell me if you want me to tell ya when Chapter 5 is up! And yes, I do know that water really is in bloody cactuses! Well, BYE! For now…..(echoes) **


	5. Of Shovels And Deer Rabbits!

**If you wish to stay alive,**

**Then you'll check out**

**Chapter 5!**

2D, Murdoc and Russel sat huddled in what little shade they found as the sun set. Noodle was behind a big boulder, throwing up what little stuff there was in her small stomach.

"Tomorrow we'll start on the holes. That is where we will find enough shade for a while and possibly even water," Russel announced. Murdoc looked over at him.

"I aint takin orders from you, Tubby," Murdoc growled meanly.

"Oh really, then what are your plans?" Russel asked angrily. He was really getting annoyed by the Satanist's rude and demanding ways.

"Well Lards, I don't want to sound like you, but we've got to eat something!" Murdoc groaned, grabbing his growling stomach.

"Something could fall into the holes, than it would be trapped," Russel replied and lifted his shovel. "I'm going to start!" he trudged away then began to shovel up the sand. 2D followed and started on a hole a few feet away. Without a word, Murdoc walked up to Noodle, grabbed her wrist, pulled her over to him, and handed her a shovel.

"Start diggin," he demanded and began to dig up the sand in defeated silence.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Noodle had barely dug at all. Not only was she dying of thirst, but also whatever she did manage to get done was filled up by the sand that 2D was constantly flinging into her hole on accident.

"Uhhhh…Stu-san?" She asked, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wot?" 2D turned, his shovel struck the young girl in the head and she fell onto the sand unconscious. "Hey Murdoc, is it break time?" 2D questioned when he spotted Noodle face first in the sand.

"SWEET SATAN!WOT DID YOU DO?" Murdoc shouted as soon as he saw Noodle.

"I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, and she was asleep!" 2D cried. "OH NO! The curse! THOSE SKELETONS WANT THESE SHOVELS BACK!" 2D tossed the shovel into the sand.

"Dullard…looks to me like you did this," Murdoc growled as he turned Noodle over. Her head was bleeding badly from a huge gash 2D had caused with his shovel. Russel looked angrily at the idiot, who automatically shrank down like my dog does when he knows he did something bad. "TUSSPOT! YA BLOODY IDIOT!" Murdoc tried to strangle 2D but the bulky drummer prevented 2D's early death.

"LOOK MUDDS! CALM DOWN! OR I'LL HIT **YOU **IN THE HEAD WITH A SHOVEL!" Russel threatened. Murdoc immediately let the idiot fall to the sand. "We got enough done for now….let's just make sure Noodle is okay," Russel picked Noodle up and set her in the shade. "At least she's breathing," he sighed then sat down to also take a quick break.

**-2 hours later-**

"LOOK A DEER BUNNY!" 2D yelled, pointing.

"Wot tha ell are ya talkin about Dullard?" Murdoc turned and strained his eyes to see what exactly the moron was pointing at. He didn't see anything. "Ooookay then, Dullard has officially gone insane, I'll take him out of his misery," Murdoc announced and picked up a good-sized rock. Just as Murdoc raised the stone, 2D interrupted.

"Look in the hole," 2D sighed. Murdoc could see something he didn't think even existed, a jack lope.

"wot tha ell," he muttered and stepped forward. The small bunny clawed at the walls of the pit, desperately trying to find the right footing. "fellas, I think we found ourselves a dinner! You blokes kill it and I'll go see if I can wake up Noodle," Murdoc smiled and went to wake up the victim of 2D's poor shovel handling. 2D picked up the nearby shovel and held it like a spear over the jack lope. It stared up at him with the cutest, wateriest chibi eyes.

'_Don't kill me! Don't kill me, I have eggs, so don't kill me!' _

"I didn't think jack lopes laid eggs," 2D questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"Uhhhh…D, who are ya talking to?" Russel asked staring at 2D like the crazy person he is. 2D looked up at Russel with tears forming in his onyx eyes.

"I-I can't do it," he sobbed and handed Russel the shovel. Russel's pupil les eyes widened. And he shoved the shovel back at him.

"No, Murdoc wanted you to do it….not me!" he defended.

"He didn't ask either of us ta kill it…he just said to kill it!"

"Well, somehow he meant for you to do it."

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"No your not D!"

"So……"

So basically the passing continued for about ten long minutes, until Murdoc came back. He was already enraged at the fact that 2D had struck poor Noodle on the head so hard that even he couldn't wake her up. Murdoc snatched the shovel and raised it high above his head.

"HAIL SATAN!"

**The end of Ch5…..just so the People For Cartoon Animal Rights don't hunt me down, I need y'all to know that no cartoon deer rabbits were injured in the making of this chapter…..Thank you for your time and goodnight! Story will be updated soon….or will it?**


	6. Murdoc Even Has A Loopy Side!

**Unless you wish to be pelted with sticks,**

**You will read**

**Chapter 6!**

2D and Russel watched Murdoc try to get a fire started with the twigs they had gathered.

"COME ON YOU BLOODY THING! LIGHT!" Murdoc was furiously rubbing two huge planks of wood together. "THE LEAST YA CAN DO IS SPARK!" he screamed. "I GIVE UP!" he growled, then he whipped out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cig, took a drag, and sighed. Russel stared at him like he was as dumb as 2D. "Wot?" he snapped angrily. "Wot the ell are you starin at?"

"Mudds….what's that you're holding?" Russel asked.

"Uhhhh…..a lighter…."

"And what do lighters do?"

"Set cats on fire……..oh……….FIRE!" Murdoc held the lighter in the air. "Cruel desert! I have defeated you! I, Murdoc J. Nicalls, have a LIGHTER! MWAHHAHAHA! And with this lighter, I will make fire!" he flicked the lighter in triumph….nothing….not even a spark. They all stared in disbelief. "B-but it worked a second ago," Murdoc muttered squeakily, then tried again. "BLOODY THING!" he slammed it against a boulder. "I CURSE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE LIGHTER FAMILY TO HELL, MAYBE YOU'LL WORK THERE!" he screeched and bashed it harder. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" Russel grabbed the crazy Satanist's arm.

"Mudds…I think you might want to turn around," he whispered quietly.

"WOT!" Murdoc spun around in time to see the jack lope carcass surrounded by the dingoes. "WOT THA ELL DO YA MUTTS THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Murdoc snapped. The dogs looked up at him and growled. Murdoc flashed them a death glare that was so vile, so wickedly evil, that I don't think I should type down what it looked like in fear that I will mentally scar the innocent people. In that very second, the dingoes fled, leaving the band and their dinner. "Dullard, you start the damn fire!" Murdoc commanded.

"But I don't know-"

"THAT"S AN ORDER TUSSPOT!"

"Yes sir!" 2D instantly picked up the two sticks and tried to make the fire.

**-A few Hours Later-**

The three sat around the fire that had taken forever to make. 2D's hands had blisters and splinters all over, and he would often whimper in pain as Murdoc picked the wood out.

"All right Dullard, it's over!" Murdoc mumbled to the crying twit and stood up. He trudged over to the fat New Yorker who roasted the, not so fresh, rabbit meat over an open flame. Then he spotted something laying in the sand nearby. "Wot's this?" Murdoc questioned and picked up the two objects.

"It's the jack lope's antlers," Russel answered, not taking his eyes off of the meat over the fire. Murdoc took the antlers and sat down.

'_I've got a strange feeling we're goin ta need these in the future, but why?' _he pondered and began to sharpen them against the nearby bolder.

"DINNER"S UP!" Russel called after about thirty minutes of silence. He handed both of them one third of the food. 2D gazed nervously at the chicken leg looking thing he had been given. _'Poor jack lope…' _ he thought and took a bite.

**-One Hour Later-**

2D was still disgusted at the fact that he had eaten part of that poor bunny, even though it sure cured all three of their hunger pretty quickly. He was lost in his thought when something light and cold landed on his head.

"OH NO! THE MINIATURE PEOPLE ARE COMIN TO SUCK OUT OUR BRAINS!" 2D screamed and began to run around in moronic circles.

"Wouldn't get much there, now would they?" Murdoc muttered. Just then, he also felt the….RAIN! It was raining! Murdoc and Russel both jumped around excitedly in the refreshing rain. And 2D kept on screaming until he heard his band mate's shouting.

"IT'S RAINING!" they all cried in joy. "IT'S RAINING!" They all were refreshed in the refreshing drizzle as Noodle lied asleep on the sand, under the shelter of a cliff.

"We're not going to die!" Murdoc yelled happily and they all hopped around in circles.

**END OF CH 6!**

**Yay! A happy chapter endin! Please review if I should go on! Until then, Adios Amigos! (rides away into the sunset on the back of a sumo wrestler.) **


	7. WAKE UP!

**CHAPTER 7**

The trio (fancy word) trudged through the desert. 2D carried the unconscious girl over his shoulders. They had been walking like this for at least four hours; and now Noodle began to slightly snore and mumble.

"Okay, now I think she's just sleepin!" Murdoc yelled and stomped towards the sleeping girl on the idiot's shoulders. "Noodle, wake up!" he shouted, shaking her slightly. Noodle swiped the air and grabbed Murdoc's nose.

"Honk, honk," she muttered, roughly squeezing the freakish thing that the Satanist called a nose. Murdoc swatted her small hand away and rubbed his aching nose. 2D looked back and smiled.

"Noodle, ya shouldn't grab that, you'll make his nose even more deformed than usual!" he laughed and received a hard punch in the arm by Murdoc.

"shuddup Dullard," he warned and continued to walk in silence.

**-One Hour Later-**

Russel had forced them to take a five minute break as he caught his breath. Murdoc was deep in thought on ways to wake up Noodle. So far, everything failed. He had yelled in her ear, shook her, and he even tried tickling her, but none of it worked.

"COME ON! GET UP!" he shouted. Murdoc was about to give up when 2D stepped forward and ruffled Noodle's purple hair.

"It's time to wake up luv," 2D whispered kindly, then stood up. Noodle opened her eyes slightly and looked around.

"Hi Murdoc-sanuma!" she called to the man who stood nearby with his mouth gaped open in disbelief. _'how tha ell did he do that!' _Murdoc thought as he watched Noodle yawn and stretch.

So about ten minutes later the Gorillaz continued to walk through Kililack; this time Noodle was beside 2D who was insisting to help the dehydrated girl.

"Noodle, luv ya haven't eaten anythin in at least four days! And you are probably very thirsty, please let me elp!" he begged. Noodle simply kept going, despite the fact that she was literally dying. Murdoc came in front of 2D.

"oooo…somebody likes noodle!" he whispered mockingly. 2D glared at him then stepped around.

"So do you," he muttered than sulked ahead. Murdoc gaped surprisingly. _'How the ell does Dullard know?' _

**-That afternoon-**

"Look! A GIANT!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" 2D yelled and pointed into the horizon. Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle strained their eyes to see what 2D was yapping about. Over at least two hundred miles away, they could see a giant figure towering over the land. The top of it barely met with the 'cloud' filled sky.

"What is it?" Russel asked as he squinted his pupil less eyes to see.

"Hell if I know Tubby, but I think it might be somethin we wanna see……" Murdoc's rare curiosity lured him forward and they were forced to follow.

"Murdoc-san, we need to be careful. It could be something bad," Noodle warned, tugging on the Satanist's hand for him to come back.

"Wot could it be? A giant statue with disembodied heads everywhere!" Murdoc questioned sarcastically and kept going, "You've been watching to much Anime," he mumbled. But he didn't realize that, as usual, Noodle was right, and they were entering a whole mess of trouble!

**This, my friends, is where Blah, Blah, Blah officially begins! Please review! I will keep goin when it gets to 50! But for now, I'll be starting a fic titled Ghost Of You that is based on a sad dream I had a few nights ago! I do have 1 question though, what are some deadly diseases that you can get that make you get a high fever and cough……….or I might make something else up…..teeheee. Please message me with the answer! And if ya don't know a disease than make smethin up with a cool name! Like Phileppia! or something……….something………. **


	8. Them Satanists Are Wierd People

**If you don't wish to be hippie bait,**

**Then you will read,**

**CHAPTER 8**

The band had seen it all in this desert. Giant Elvis, John Baystow, Johnny Depp, and even a nerdy pickle be killed (sobs, MIKEY) but nothing would prepare them for what lay ahead in….BUM, BUM, BUM…..the next few chapters!

"Dullard…. put that down….."

"NO!"

"Drop it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Murdoc tackled 2D to the ground, and snatched back his anti-cross. 2D had taken it after Murdoc had thrown a cactus at his head earlier that day.

_-FLASHBACK-_

2D had been asking a question all day. The dreaded question when traveling.

"Are we there yet?"

"grrrr….No."

"Are we there_ YET?_"

"No."

"Are we-"

"FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, NO!" Murdoc picked up a small cactus and hacked it at 2D's head. It stuck firmly in the moron's spiky blue hair and the needles dug in.

"OWWWWWWIE! GET IT OFF!" 2D ran in circles pulling desperately at the cactus. Noodle glared at Murdoc, then went to help 2D as he ran away screaming.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

So the idiot had snatched the anti-cross and was preparing to 'drop' it in the sand, when Murdoc noticed and practically ripped his bony arms off for it back. 2D stood up and dusted himself off. Murdoc stroked the anti-cross motherishly and muttered to it.

"It's okay, daddy missed ya. Yes he did! Yes he did." Russel (once again) rolled his pupil less eyes and pushed Murdoc ahead.

"You Satanists are odd, ya know dat?"

**-3 hours later-**

"I'VE FOUND US SOME DINNER!" Russel yelled and ran towards something in the sand pitifully. Noodle, 2D and Murdoc exchanged glances, then slowly stepped forward.

"No offense Russel, but ya sound a bit like a starvin hobo after he found a severed arm in the dumpster," 2D laughed then looked to see what Russel was chasing. A snake was coiled up in the sand.

"Awwwwman….it's just a snake," Russel sighed and then thought for a while. "hmmmmm…..can you eat snakes?" Murdoc picked up the serpent and pet it on the head.

"No….you can't……"he mumbled and continued to stroke the snake's scaly head.

"Since when do you care bout animals?" 2D questioned.

"It's not just an animal…snakes are Satan's creatures! Sure, I'd kill a deer bunny, but not a snake!" He put the snake on the sand.

"Mudds that's our dinner!" Russel yelled and tried to chase it. Murdoc grabbed his pudgy shoulders and pulled him back.

"RUN BEATIFUL ANIMAL! RUN!"

"MURDOC STOP BEIN STUPID! KILL IT!"

"NEVVA!"

"NOW!MUDDS!"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A loud high-pitched scream made everyone turn. Noodle was holding her ankle in pain. And the snake was nowhere to be seen.

"NOODLE!" Murdoc bolted forward and knelt beside Noodle.

"Was she bitten?" 2D asked and received a glare from Murdoc.

"No Dullard…She's graspin her damn ankle in tears because IT'S A NEW DANCE MOVE!"

"Oh good, I thought she was hurt!" 2D smiled in relief.

"NO DIP SHE'S HURT!" Murdoc stood up and was about to strangle him when Noodle cried in pain again. "Noodle luv, let me see," Murdoc pulled her hands off of the cut. The bite was a mixture of blood and green venom that seeped in quickly. Also, one of the snake's fangs must've fallen out when it bit, because deep in Noodle's ankle, was the sharp, poison soaked, fang. Murdoc reached forward and carefully tried to grasp it.

"OWWW! Murdoc-sanuma please stop! That hurts!" She cried and tried to pull back. But no matter how much strength she used, her leg wouldn't move at all.

"It must have been that kind of snake that paralyzes the victim, than the venom can spread faster," 2D announced. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, Dullard's a goldmine of information aint e?" Murdoc said, then returned to removing the fang embedded him Noodle's leg.

"W-what's going to happen 2D-san?" She asked shakily.

"You're gonna get weaker and weaker and weaker and weaker and then you're gonna die," 2D replied as if it was nothing at all. Then obtained angry glares from Murdoc and Russel. "Uhhhh…I mean…..uhhhh….You'll be fine!"

**Well that's Chapter 8 for ya! WEEEE! Hope ya liked it! I decided to cancle, or at least delay the fic I mentioned in my last chapter for another one but chappie 9 of this will be up soon! Until then Tally-Ho! (flies away dangling on polka-dotted umbrella.) **


	9. I LIKE TA MOVE IT MOVE IT!

**If ya don't want me to chew your spine,**

**You shall keep goin through,**

**CHAPTA 9!**

Noodle was still holding her ankle, Murdoc was still trying to remove the snake's fang, Russel was no where to be seen, and 2D being, as usual, stupid.

"And now we're back with more….Iron Chef! Today's episode will be titled Cookin Up Crap!" 2D announced and an audience of random creatures such as aardvarks, chinchillas, hares, donkeys, and Madagascar's King Julian clapped in amazement. A loud bell sounded and a wrestling arena rose from the ground, "Thank you, thank you. And our competitors are the two WORST cooks I can think off! In this corner weighing in at WHO KNOWS how much……Gorillaz own……Russel Hobbs!" The animals cheered as the fat man took his place in the ring wearing a chef hat and an apron.

"It's on!" Russel growled and cracked his ginormous(Buddy The Elf's word) knuckles.

"And in this corner, coming from a school in Florida, weighing in at 325 pounds, Bob the Lunch Lady!" Here stood a man, I mean 'LADY' that looked as is she hadn't shaved in as much time as Russel hadn't refused a cookie, which is like uhhh…never.

"Oh it's ON all right!" She roared as she charged at Russel. Russel took a quick step to the side and 'Bob' ran straight into rope. 'She' flipped over it and slammed into a cactus. "AHHHH! I GOT CACTUS IN ME TUB! I GOT CACTUS IN ME TUB!" It screamed, flailing it's stubby arms in the air like a turtle when it flips itself over. Which isn't a pretty sight. Especially when you're in the middle of the mall(Frank Iero pops up.) "Trust me." Russel looked around confusedly.

"Cool…I won!" Suddenly the song 'I Like To Move It' starts playing. And 2D started dancing.

"OOOO! THIS IS MY SONG!" Bob yelled and thrashed to turn over, with no luck.

"No you silly man! This is MY song!" King Julian shouted and began to dance and brush his tail in the helpless Lunch Lady's face mockingly.

"DULLARD! GET OVER HERE!"

"Huh?" 2D questioned and snapped back to reality.

"Well NumbNuts, ya just gonna stand there, or will you be a good moron and follow?" Murdoc asked as he trudged ahead. Noodle was wearing a bandage made of some old cloth and she limped slightly with each step.

"Come on Noods," 2D picked her up and placed her over his shoulders, then followed Murdoc and Russel; still clearly remembering the battle of a century clearly in his widdle pea-sized brain.

**ONCE AGAIN I AM FORCED TO LEAVE YOU! I hope ya like it….and yes, I know how short it is! Review…..I'll keep goin as soon as I am both satisfied with myself, and I'm not to lazy! **


	10. AardvarkGIMME A BISCUIT!

**HEZZO EVERYBODY! **

**I'll make sure you're mauled by an evil hen,**

**If you ignore,**

**CHAPTER 10!**

"Noodle, luv, are you awake?" Murdoc asked with a concerned tone and gazed nervously at the girl who 2D was carrying. Noodle was bitten by that snake at least a day ago and the strong girl still held onto life. But Murdoc, along with the others, noticed her constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. They were only a bit more than halfway to the giant statue, and with every weary step, the band only seemed to get farther and farther away as if being given a second chance to turn back which they should've taken advantage of.

"Murdoc….please can we take a break from walkin? My feet are killin me!" 2D whined and brought Mudds from his thoughts.

"No….Dullard, we need ta keep goin!" Murdoc snapped rather harshly.

"Not that she's heavy or anythin, but m' back is startin ta 'urt a bit from Noodle," 2D shifted Noodle to the left a little but kept walking.

"And I'm hungry!" Russel complained and his stomach moaned along.

"You're always 'ungry!" Murdoc growled and then took Noodle from 2D and carried her bridal style. She opened her Asian eyes slightly and saw Murdoc looking down at her. "S' okay luv, everything 'll be all right. Just close your eyes and rest. I won't let anything hurt ya," he whispered and pulled the girl a bit closer to him. Noodle felt secure in his grasp and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**-Five hours later!-**

"Look! An aardvark!" 2D shouted and pointed ahead. Sure enough, in the sand, was an aardvark with it's ankle caught in a trap….a manmade trap.

"Don't go near it Numb nuts!" Murdoc's yell came a bit to late because 2D had already stepped forward and poked it with a stick curiously.

"Do you mind! I am still usin dat THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" the aardvark snapped and swatted the twig with it's tail irritably.

"D-did that thing jus _talk_!" Murdoc gaped.

"Well what the hell did you fuckin expect me to do? That _genius _over there is poking me with a damn stick! And I've been trapped here for a whole week! You'd be pissed too! Unless you are as dumb as that potatoish person over there is fat!" the aardvark growled and attempted to point at Russel. Murdoc's temper grew. No one insulted Russel but him! And NOBODY insulted Murdoc J. Nicalls and got away without their nose bleeding like there's no tomorrow. Murdoc handed Noodle over to Russel he whipped out the antler knife he had made a few days ago. He than unlatched the cage and held the creature firmly to prevent its escape. He pinned it to the sand with one hand, and grasped the dagger with another.

"I-I can't watch! It talked ta me! Although it was a jerk!" 2D turned and faced the other direction.

**-An hour later-**

"Well DubDullard, ya better get the fire started. I'll be skinnin this uhhh…..aardvark……." Murdoc announced. It was kind of hard to say if it was an animal or not after you'd talked to it. He then walked over to a large flat stone and began to skin their dinner. 2D, once again, began to rub the two sticks together furiously to make a blaze and this time, it only took him ten minutes or so.

"Good Dullard!" Murdoc pat 2D on the head. "Now if we get back to Kong alive, ya get a dog-biscuit!" 2D swatted his hand away.

"I'm not that stupid…." He whimpered and stared at Murdoc.

"O' course not Dullard….o' course not……"  
**Once again, I leave ya while they eat! Well please review! When I get 100 me BFF promised me a party…..ya don't HAVE to…..but if ya like it, then it would be most….dur…..wot's the word…..APPRECIATED! Yeah….let's go wit that one….it's fun to say! Appreciated, appreciated, appreciated, appreciated, appreciated! Wot am I not?...appreciated! WOOOOWHOOOO! **


	11. SEND IN THE CACTUS!

**(playin keyboard)**

**OH WHEN THE PIES,**

**GO MARCHIN IN,**

**THE RESULT IS CHAPTA LEVVIN! **(strange way to say….)

**I SUCK AT SONG WRITIN AND HERE IS…**

**CHAPTER 11! And I like pie!**

The four members of Gorillaz sat around in the cool shade that they had found. Murdoc was looking down at Noodle, who sat on his lap asleep. 2D took a step towards them.

"Uhhh Muds, I need ta check on her ankle real quick. Can ya let go of Noodle?" he asked and was growled at. "Uhhh….I'll wait 'k?" 2D walked back to his spot and sat down quickly.

**-ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER-**

"All right," Russel stood up, "Let's get back ta walkin!" The others followed the fat New Yorker.

"Murdoc-niisan, I have a question," Noodle announced weakly from his arms.

"Yeah Noodle-girl?"

"Actually…..it's more of a question for Russel-san." Noodle faced Russel. "Why did Del used to torture us before you got rid of him?"

"Well, you see baby girl, I don't even know…..he _was _my friend…..and yet, he tried to KILL us with giant zombie apes!" Russel thought for a while. "I really don't know…"

Everyone stopped chatting when they heard soft whimpering, 2D was in tears.

"What is wrong 2D-sanuma?"

"I MISS ELVIS!" 2D sobbed and hugged a nearby cactus.

"Umm 2D-kun….that's a-"Noodle's sentence was cut off by shrill girly screams.

"**OWWWW! OWWWWIE! OWWWWW!"** 2D cried as he ran in circles and screamed louder as he fell onto the sand face first. "OWWW,OWWWW,OWWWW!" he rolled around pathetically.

"DULLARD GET UP!" Murdoc put Noodle down and tugged at 2D.

"OWWW I OWWWW CAN'T! IT URTS!"

"Uggggh Face ache GET UP!" Murdoc grabbed 2D's thin wrist. "AAAAAAHHHGGG!" some of the splinters had came off of 2D and onto the Satanist. "OWWWWW! GET THEM THE ELL OFF! BLOODY HELL THAT STINGS! OWWWWW!" Murdoc stuck his entire hand in his mouth and sighed as the pain faded.

"Ya know what Muds….you are a _sad _man ya know dat?" Russel muttered as he watched Murdoc.

"Mmph Nmmph!" he shouted, but his voice was muffled because his hand was jammed into his mouth. "Mnph lumphummmph UMPH HUMPH!"

"Come on Noods-girl. Let's help these two idiots," Russel stepped towards Murdoc and Noodle walked to 2D, who was still on the ground. They both immediately began to help the two hopeless twits. But little did they know, they were being watched by an old pal of there's. And he was planning……

**YAY! THIS CHAPPIE'S DONE! And THANKS for reviewin! My party will be soon! AND I'M INVITING YOU ALL! I will call Gorillaz and ask them to perform…..but I'm not sure they will…..(stares at poster) ANY TIME NOW! Awww well! Guess I can't expect much….well REVIEW and get me one step closer! (Linkin Park pops up) "One step closer to the edge, and I'm about ta break!" **

**YAY! I wuv Linkin Park! (dances to Break) Yup! I'll update when I get 90 somefin…..REVIEW! (continues dancing) **


	12. OMFG! RUSS EXERCISES! not really

**WRITING IN BOLD LETTERS IS FUN! WEEEE! BOLDY!**

**Now we reach me lucky numba! **

**CHAPTER 12! **

Murdoc's hand had swollen from the cactus pricks, so he was FORCED to let 2D carry Noodle after a LONG argument with Russel. The four were getting closer and closer to the giant statue with the "clouds" around it, and now Murdoc could see that they weren't even clouds at all they were….

"HEADS! THERE ARE HEADS IN THE BLOODY SKY!" Murdoc pointed to the sky as an EXTREMELY ugly head passed them.

"Rock it."

"Rock it."

"Rock it."

"Rock it."

2D stared at the sky in confusion.

"Hey Muds, wot does 'Rock it' mean? Isn't that wot they send space people in? I want to go in one! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" 2D began to run in circles until Murdoc grabbed him by a scrawny shoulder and jerked him back. "Wot was that fo-"2D's question was cut short as a loud familiar voice began to speak.

"Hey! How are my favorite Monkeyz doin!" The voice asked. Murdoc growled angrily.

"Del…."

"That's right!" Del announced and reviled himself. He still looked the same as the last time they saw him.

"I thought Del only could come is Russ was unconscious(big word in 2D's case) or sleepin?" 2D questioned uncertainly.

"Russ was de-possessed during an exorcism," Murdoc answered quickly.

"RUSSEL EXERCISED! Wow….I'm proud of ya Russ!" 2D smiled and pat Russel on the shoulder. Murdoc sighed.

"sweet Satan, help this twat, HE GOT RID OF DEL!" Murdoc shouted.

"Oh….."

"As much good as a work out would do for ya Lards!" Del cut in just as Russel was about to strangle the shit out of Murdoc.

"ANYWAY! I just wanted ta' piss y'all off! For old time's sake!" Del grinned then everything turned a pale blue. When everything was back to…._normal_…..the four stood there, still in the desert.

"Well…..THAT was a waste of time, ey Dullard?" Murdoc placed a hand on 2D's shoulder. "Dullard?" 2D stared blankly(which was normal) but what wasn't normal was his eyes, they had no pupils at all. "WOT THA?" Murdoc ran behind Russel.

"Man, Del's just doin this to get his sick kicks! If we ignore it, he'll get bored eventually," Russel continued to walk as if nothing was going on. Murdoc hesitantly followed. 2D began to mumble oddly.

"_I'm walking to the something, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Collapse._

_I'm drinking to much blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah._

_Fallout _

_I'm feelin really blah blah. I want to blah,blah,blah._

_And in the end, it means I blah ,blah, blah, blah, blah ,blah, blah._

_Event._

_I brought myself together, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Watch out. _

_I didn't need the beating by the blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Don't you get too close, or I'll blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Stick it up you're nose blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Eat that."_

The strange statue began to move and mutter along with 2D.

"_I didn't mean to do it._

_It lovely in my heart._

_I tried to be a charmer._

_I got bit hopelessly instead. _

_The world is very sexy._

_It's part of my collapse."_

"_I'm walking to the something. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_I'm drinking too much blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Fall out._

_I'm feeling really blah, blah. I want to blah, blah, blah._

_Collapse. _

_And in the end it means I blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Event."_

"_I didn't mean to do it._

_It lovely in my heart._

_I tried to be a charmer._

_I got bit hopeless instead._

_The world is very sexy._

_It's a part of my collapse."_

"_I'm walking to the something. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Collapse. _

_I'm drinking too much blah, blah. I want to blah, blah, blah._

_Collapse._

_And in the end it means I want to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Event."_

Then the strange heads started chanting 'Rock it' over and over and over and over and OVER again. (44 times) Murdoc, Russel, and the now possessed 2D began to walk away. Noodle still over 2D's shoulders.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! And those are the EXACT words to Rock It! It took me five different sites! So there is NO WAY those aren't right! And ,so ya know, the "" changes means someone else is singing! Like, I know the statue isn't singing the whole thing with 2D. Well chapter 13 MIGHT come up…..or I might end it now…..tell me wot you think! REVIEW! (Happy V day!)**


	13. ROCK IT! ROCKET! See the connection?

**OH NO! 13! 13! Well…..at least it ain't Ch666……right? RIGHT? (falls over into the desert sand, starts having a convulsion) ENJOY MY PAIN AND SUFFERING! MWAHAHAHAHA! Haaaaa……man! Revenge is bitter sweet…..and so is cake……Mmmmmmmm…….cake…….and so ya know, I don't know much Japanese…..so the words without translation are made up! - They just sound good!**

**Chapter 13**

2D, Murdoc, Russel, and the now completely unconscious Noodle had found a place to rest. 2D was in a trance like state, as usual, but he was still muttering the same two words over and over again. And it _really _was starting to tick Murdoc off. And when Murdoc's ticked off….BAD things start happening. Well the good news was that they had gotten rid of those ANNOYING heads by saying that a far away bolder was really a hat shop. This tricked them….and for a while it tricked 2D also. But he couldn't do much because he was still possessed.

"Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it."

"THAT'S IT!" Murdoc picked up a cactus and shoved it into 2D's mouth.

"Rmmphmit, Rmmphmit, Rmmphmit, Rmmphmit."

"SWEET SATAN! GET HIM TO SHUT UP!" the Satanist threw sand at 2D and continued to practically claw his mismatched eyes out in annoyance.

"Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it."

"Okay Face-ache! TWO can play at that game! ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET! **ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET, ROCKET!" **Murdoc shouted in 2D's face. 2D stopped his chanting. "FINALLY!"

"……..Rock it, Rock it, Rock it, Rock it."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU DULLARD!" Murdoc jumped forward. He was about to rip 2D's small intestine out, but stopped when he hear a weak cough. Murdoc spun around. Noodle stared right at him. "NOODLE GIRL!" Murdoc ran forward and almost hugged her but thought about how much that would scare the girl, and decided against it. A simple 'How ya doin' would be better. "How do you feel luv?" Noodle stared up at him; her eyes widened in…..fear. "Noo-dle?"

"DOCHIRASAMA (_who are you_)!" Noodle stood up, but immediately fell down again.

"Noodle girl! It's me! Murdoc!" Murdoc took a step towards her.

"ACCHIIKE (_get away from me_)!" Noodle cried as frightened tears filled her Asian eyes. Murdoc was completely confused as to why Noodle was acting like this. He hadn't noticed that 2D had now stopped murmuring and his eyes where back to…..not normal……but 2D normal. Noodle tried to get up again, but her ankle was injured to badly from the venom that was oh so slowly killing her. She screamed in pain as she fell back to the sand.

"Noodle? Wot tha ell is wrong?"

"Hyaommanahchi!" She shouted angrily at him, Murdoc could now see that her ankle's wound was opened and her blood was oozing through the bandages. If he didn't do something, Noodle was going to die from blood loss. He picked up a nearby rock and took a few steps towards her. She looked up at him, the pained and pleading look in her eyes made Murdoc hesitate…..then he struck her. Noodle immediately fell forward, unconscious. Her blood soaked the desert sand, and her eyes were open as she stared up at Murdoc as if asking why he had done this to her. Murdoc slowly reached forward and closed her eyes. He cried silently over Noodle. She wasn't dead….just out cold.

"I'm-I'm sorry luv….." he sobbed for a while. Murdoc spun around when he heard Russel's booming voice, and even more booming footsteps. It all seemed so far from him as he mourned over the girl.

WE INTURRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU THIS NEWS FLASH:

KING JULLIAN SAYS "NO" TO ALCOHOL.

NOW BACK TO THE FIC.

Murdoc looked up from Noodle.

"That was pointless." He growled.

"NOTHIN KINGA JULIAN EVER SAYS IS POINTLESS!" the deranged lemur began to whack Murdoc with his puffy tail.

"WOT ARE YOU? A SQUIRREL?"

"LEMUR! **LEMUR**!"

**Well that's it for chapter 13! Hehehe! Thought I'd stop in the last chapter ey? I'D NEVER! THE GORILLAZ STILL NEED TA GET HOME! HOME! Well….THE PARTY HAS STARTED! I still can't believe I got over 100 for this! - THANKS TO EVERYONE! OMG! You're ALL invited! After I'm done the whole fic is done, I decided ta thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I was gonna personally email y'all…..but after like five…..I got tired and decided ta eat me old Valentine's chocolate instead! WOOOO! Well……HERE YA GO! (hands you a piece of cake) WOOOOO! Do ya like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, OR WOT! ANY COMBO! WOOOOOO! Thanks y'all for rockin SO MUCH! BYE! Till next time………. **


End file.
